Elric
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: This is more of a legal drama actually. Ed is accused of the murder of General Hakuro and stands trial while Al tries to find the real killer. Fem!Ed AU.
1. Accused

**This universe was brought about by a favorite **_**Star Trek: Deep Space 9**_** episode. It was called **_**Dax**_**, in which Jadzia Dax stood trial for a crime a previous regeneration had been accused of. I said regeneration, I meant host. Trills are like Timelords (**_**Doctor Who**_**) in a way, but they're like little Gou'ald (**_**Stargate**_**) things at the same time. It's weird. **

**Anyways, here Ed (female) is accused of a crime and starts behaving like Jadzia did, leaving Al to act as Odo and play detective while Winry and Pinako play defense lawyers like Sisko. Then the fun begins. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Accused<strong>

* * *

><p>Edwarda Elric wandered downstairs. She was back in Resembool, staying with the Rockbells until she could find a new job to support herself. Surely being ex-military would be some good. There was a knock on the door. "I've got it!" she said.<p>

"Thanks, Ed!" Winry Elric hollered. She had recently before her sister-in-law.

Ed opened the door. Two officers she recognized as being from Central Command were standing there. "Edwarda Elric, you are under arrest for the murder of General Hakuro."

"He's dead?" she asked.

"Surely she has an alibi?" Winry cried. "Ed, you do, don't you?"

Ed said nothing.

"Sister?" Alphonse Elric said. "Did you kill him?"

"Of course not, Al."

"Then why won't you say something to defend yourself?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

In Ed's silence, Pinako Rockbell stepped forward. "Innocent until proven guilty," she said, taking a puff from her pipe. "Prove our Ed guilty and only then will we allow you to take her." Another puff drifted up into the officers' faces as if challenging them to contradict her.

The officers left, unable to. They four went inside and shut the door. "Granny, I should go with them," Ed said, quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edwarda. I'm not going to let you be convicted of something you didn't do," Pinako replied. "Winry, let's play lawyers."

"Ooh," said Winry. "That sounds fun. Al, go be a detective and find everything out you can in Central."

"Yes, Winry," said Al.


	2. Day One in Central

**I originally had it written to just be Al's findings in Central between the accusation and the ruling but I will have chapters for what's going on back in Resembool. This is Day 1 in Central which I already had written.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 – Central<strong>

* * *

><p>Al got off the train and checked his watch. It was about 2 p.m. "The bank first, I guess." He walked over and handed over Ed's ID. "I need to see her records?"<p>

"Your name?"

"Alphonse Elric, her brother."

"Her account was frozen the day she left but she had previously transferred the contents from this account to yours."

"That explains my unusually high balance when I checked it yesterday. Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

He left for the post office. "I need to know what was mailed to this address within the past three months."

"Your name is?"

"Alphonse Elric."

"Your name was on the house so I can show you." The worker grabbed a file. "She received several letters from Central Command from the office of General Hakuro and packages from this address. There is a lot more than that."

He took the paper. "Thank you. This may be all I need."

"No problem."

He left. _I wonder what Hakuro was writing to her about. It must have been bad if she was accused of his murder soon afterwards. _He arrived at the address. It was an apartment complex. There was no name or number. _I can't knock on every door and ask if they're my sister's secret admirer. I probably better sit and watch for familiar faces. _

Not even an hour had gone by before Gracia Hughes had walked by. He waved at her and she waved back, happily. Some time later, he got up. "Hello, Lieutenant."

Riza Hawkeye turned. "Hello, Alphonse. What brings you out here?"

"Just passing though. How are things?"

"Good. It's been kinda hectic in the office since Ed left. It wasn't like she had a choice though."

"She didn't?"

"She never told you? She had to leave. Hakuro made sure of that."

"He had her discharged?"

"She said she was beating him to the act but I think it was blackmail."

"The Postmaster said she did receive several letters from him. She hasn't said a word about why she left to any of us."

"Has she heard about his death yet?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here. She couldn't come herself."

"If you need anything else, let me know."

"I will."

She left and Al returned to his seat. _Neither of them could be her secret admirer but I did get something that might help from Lieutenant Hawkeye. Blackmail? Why would he have tried to blackmail Sister? _

The time dragged by. It was now after five and he was tired, hot and confused. Some more familiar faces had gone by but he knew it couldn't be any of them. Somebody walked up behind him. "Alphonse Elric," said a bemused voice he knew well. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed as Roy Mustang came around to sit down beside him. "I'm just resting for a while," he lied.

Roy smiled. "I've been watching you from nearby for nearly two hours."

"Alright. You got me. I'm here because I'm trying to prove Sister's innocence."

"Innocence?"

"She's standing trial for the murder of General Hakuro."

There was a flicker of surprise and what looked like guilt across the older man's face for a second. "Surely she has given them an alibi?"

"That's the thing, sir. She hasn't said a word in her defense."

"That's… troubling." Roy stood up. "I don't think you'll find anything here. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

Al watched him go inside. _He knows something he isn't saying but is it important?_


End file.
